


Lavender Mist

by maxsfreckles



Series: Lavender Mist [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, POV First Person, Vampires, nadia pls step on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: Vampire AU: Nadia seeks help from Asra's skilled apprentice, Dyana. Count Lucio has disappeared, along with most of her memories with him.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Series: Lavender Mist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lavender Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice formally meets Nadia for the first time, and she is not what she expected.

Asra has sent me to go help Countess Nadia.

When he told me this, I had to do a double take to make sure I heard him correctly. I still don’t know what to feel about all of this. Honestly, I don’t think I’m ready to attend someone this high profile.

And anyways, I would rather use my skills to help those who actually need it. Not some Countess that is cooped up in her tower of luxury. What could possibly be troubling her? Tired of eating breakfast croissants and reading books from her personal library? 

I’ve been working at Asra’s shop for some time now, and I have barely seen the Countess outside. Does she know the streets of Vesuvia, I wonder? The names, the bars, the people: the _real_ Vesuvia? 

I do wonder if the rumors they say about her are true.

Ever since the Count went missing, the town has been non-stop talking about Nadia and her role in this sudden disappearance.

For instance, a few nights ago Asra and I were out drinking at the _Rowdy Raven_ after some training. One of the townspeople, Reb, was in the middle of his millionth rant about the state of our town, and told us he heard that the Countess had murdered her husband.

It’s all speculation, of course. But with the Count gone, she does have everything in her favor. You don’t have to be a genius to put two and two together. 

But, conspiracies aside, this is a job after all. Apparently, my particular skills would prove very useful in this. Asra put his trust in me while he is away. As did Nadia, although I have yet to formally meet her. Putting my prior judgments away, I will try my best to keep this professional. Maybe she'll surprise me.

* * *

  
Never in my life have I seen a palace with my own two eyes. I stay in the town area, after all it is where I am most comfortable. Plus, the palace is a very long walk. 

I thought it would be underwhelming, honestly, but it is anything but. Once the guards opened the huge wooden double doors, it was as if I have stepped foot in a completely different world. Because it is, in every sense of the word.

I couldn’t help but let out a low impressed whistle upon seeing the fine furniture, beautiful wallpaper and the fancy jasmine incenses that greeted me. What an attack of the senses.

Out of curiosity, I craned my neck completely upwards to see the tall ceilings. Of course even the ceiling is gorgeous. It has a very intricate design on there. I’m trying to make my eyes focus on the figures. They look like small flowers. Or are they butterflies-

“ _Ahem_.” 

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear someone clear their throat. I move my neck downwards so fast, I’m surprised it didn’t cause an injury. I focus my eyes on the figure in front of me. It’s the Countess.

She looks like she is going out to a gala. Her long, purple hair falls perfectly in front of her shoulders and chest. Her eyeshadow has small traces of glitter, barely noticeable, but they help accentuate her purple eyes. She's wearing a light green dress, with small gold details. She looks stunning, no doubt. A natural aura of regality and composure emanates from her. I feel like an actual goblin next to her. 

"My apologies, Countess. I was admiring the architecture of your home. It's gorgeous." I said, after staring at her for a second too long. She chuckled at that, and a small contained smile crept up from her glossy lips. 

"Don't fret, it is beautiful. Lucio had commissioned the best artist of Vesuvia to decorate our palace. He always did want the best of the best..." she said, a hint of annoyance coating her voice. "They are White Roses."   
"What?" I asked.   
"The designs on the ceiling," Nadia pointed upwards. "You were staring at them for quite some time, I thought your neck was stuck for a moment." Nadia responded, a hint of humor in her tone. "Follow me." Nadia said, and I did just that. 

She walked rather slowly, at her own pace. I glanced at her side profile, and I couldn't tell if her eyes looked tired or sad. Maybe they were both.

We passed by a few paintings and vases. One of her servants was humming as she cleaned the dust off her decorations. Her red-haired ponytail playfully bounced as she bobbed her head.

We eventually reached the living room area. She gestured towards a small sofa and I took a seat. Countess Nadia also sat down, directly across from me. She rested her chin on top of her hand for a moment, and looked directly towards me. Her eyes looked as if they were examining my every move. I feel nervous. 

The Countess, as if hearing my thoughts, broke her gaze and gestured towards a servant, who immediately came to us. 

"Good evening, m'lady! Would you like some tea?" she said warmly, already knowing what the Countess usually asks for at this hour. 

"Yes, Portia if you would be so kind. Any preference..." Nadia paused so I would tell her my name.

"Dyana. No, any is fine." I responded quickly. Don't want to get picky on here. 

"Very well, Dyana and I will have Lavender tea. Thank you." Portia nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"My apologies for not remembering your name, Dyana. Asra had told me about you, but if I'm being candid, I have not been feeling my best lately." Nadia said and let out a small sigh.  
  
"Don't worry. You must be busy, I don't blame you." I say. "You're planning a big Masquerade, are you not?" I add. Every year the Count and Countess go all out organizing the Masquerade Ball. I have never been to one, all I know is that it's an excuse for people to flaunt their wealth and status to all those watching. Can't imagine what it must be like organizing an event of that caliber all by yourself. 

"Yes, it can be quite exhausting. But now even more so..." Nadia says and stops while Portia hands us our lavender teas. “Thank you, Portia.” she adds with a small smile. 

The porcelain teacups are very light and dainty. They are purple and white & have a gold rim. I'm afraid I might break them if I hold them too tightly. I take a sip and am pleased by the taste. It’s floral, but has an earthy undertone.

The Countess seems to have noticed my reaction and smiles.

“Is it of your liking?” she asks. “It is my favorite, I can never get enough of it.” Nadia adds.   
  
“Yes, it’s really good. I have never had it before.” I respond, truthfully. It’s a unique flavor.

“I’m glad. It’s harder to find than other teas, you can take some if you like.”

Oh. I don’t know what to say to that.

“Thank you, but that’s not necessary.” I respond. Don’t want to overstep here. Nadia chuckles slightly. 

“I am lucky enough to have all of this, if I can share some, I will do so happily. But I digress.” Nadia holds on to her cup shakily as she takes a sip and continues.

"You see, ever since Lucio left I have been recovering from an unknown illness. I don't remember much of what transpired before his disappearance." she says with a tired sigh. "According to my servants, I was very ill by the time my husband left. My skin looked pale and sickly and I was very weak, as if I had been drained from all my energy. Thankfully, I have mostly recovered from that." Nadia adds.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm glad you have recovered, Countess." I reply sympathetically, I didn't know she was that sick. Asra seemed to have only known about the aftermath of it. I wonder why.

"Thank you." she replies with a polite smile. "I have tried to recover my memories through more conventional methods, but none of them have worked." she adds, her eyes looking away for a moment somberly.

"Asra told me about you, and how you specialize in mental and spiritual healing magic. For us to know what exactly happened to Lucio and I, I need someone to help me recover these memories." she says. "It is like I am but a small sailboat, lost in the middle of a foggy sea...it's tedious to live in this uncertainty." she adds after a beat and looks wistfully into the distance.

Although the Countess remains rather stoic and controlled, her eyes and eyebrows look very stressed. How long has she been looking for help? She seems to not have been sleeping much. Never thought I would feel such sympathy for someone so powerful.

"Countess, I will do all I can to help." I reply, surprising myself and genuinely meaning it. I do wish to get to the bottom of this mystery as well, the truth needs to come out. The Countess' eyes widen in shock for a split second. She seems surprised I would agree to help so quickly.

"I am glad to hear that, Dyana. However, there is another matter we need to discuss before you decide to accept." The Countess adds, with a barely noticeable nervousness in her voice.

"I apologize for this, it might seem rather odd, but you'll soon understand why." she says as she pushes her silky hair to one side, fully exposing her smooth neck. The light from a nearby window illuminated the curves of her neck. 

I feel my face get warm, and look away immediately. This feels weirdly intimate, should I leave? I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Um, Countess, what are you doing?" I say, avoiding her gaze.

"Dyana, you need to look at this for a second." Nadia commands, with a small hint of bashfulness. I do as she says, and I see two small bite marks on her otherwise smooth neck. I stare in shock and confusion, and look back at her countenance. The Countess' face has turned a slight crimson. When she notices my shocked expression, she fixes her hair; covering the marks once more. 

"I don't want you to feel obligated to help, Dyana. I know I am a Countess, but if you don't want to get involved in this mystery, I understand. It can be quite overwhelming." Nadia says, as if she is prepared for the worst already. 

From what I see, I am her last hope. Who knows how many people she has seeked help from without success. I mean, this is crazy. I've heard stories and have read some books about them of course, but I never thought I would see a vampire in my lifetime. Countess Nadia needs help and this isn't at all how I thought it would be. She isn't what I thought she'd be.  
  
"Countess, I will help you recover." I say confidently. It seems like she needed that reassurance. The stress leaves her face for a few seconds as I say that. I have so many questions, but decide to leave them for tomorrow. She has told me a lot today.  
"Very well. Thank you, truly." Nadia replies. Her features relax, and a small genuine smile appears. She glances over at the wall clock and looks back at me. "It's getting late, let Portia show you your quarters, you must be tired." she says, gesturing towards Portia.  
  
Portia appears from the kitchen and picks up my bag, greeting me with a friendly smile.

"Traveling light, huh?" she comments. 

"Yes, I didn't think I'd stay here that long." I say, truthfully. "But something tells me I was wrong." I add, pensively. 

I wonder what else is hiding inside these palace walls. 

What have I gotten myself into? 

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing Nadia's route I was looking for some fanfic about her and noticed that there isn't that many in comparison to other characters, so here's my contribution to the Nadia step on me crowd, hope you like. Will be updating soon.
> 
> Also, I’m bad at coming up with chapter titles. If anyone has a suggestion I’d appreciate it 😂


End file.
